1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door lock systems and more particularly pertains to a new Remote Controlled Door Lock System for securely retracting a standard lock set locking bolt from engagement to a striker plate disposed in a door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door lock systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, door lock systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art door lock systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,429; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,912; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,800; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,274.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Remote Controlled Door Lock System. The inventive device includes a means for retracting the lock bolt from engagement to the striker plate. a means for generating and transmitting a first signal representing an access code, receiving and decoding a second signal representing a random value and generating and transmitting a third signal representing a unique alteration of the random value, and a means for receiving and decoding the first and third signals, generating and transmitting the second signal and for generating a fourth signal operable to energize the means for retracting the lock bolt from the striker plate, the fourth signal being generated only if the altered random value matches identically a similarly altered value as more fully described hereinbelow.
In these respects, the Remote Controlled Door Lock System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely retracting a locking bolt from engagement to a striker plate disposed in a door jamb.